Prasangka
by Optimus-gun
Summary: [COMPLETED] Siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka punya hubungan dekat? Bahkan, sahabat dekat jonghyun sekalipun. Boys Love. Taebugi. AU!Highschool. Top!Tae. Top!Taemin. Bot!Bugi. Bot!JR. Bot!Jonghyun. Percakapan ala anak remaja indonesia alias tidak baku. Nuest's Leader and Han Ahreum Company's Actor.
1. Chapter 1

**TaexBugi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taemin.**

 **Kim Jonghyun.**

 **Support : Kim 'Kangin' Youngwoon, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kang Dongho, Jung Chaeyeon.**

 **Mentioned! PD101 S2 Members.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum polos, lebih terkesan dibuat-buat, saat ketua komite disiplin siswa, sudah menyambangi dirinya dengan papan jalan yang ia dekap. Kim Jonghyun, si lelaki manis murid teladan, incaran para murid gadis –bahkan lelaki, sekolah tinggi sejong, tengah melemparkan tatapan tak terbaca pada lelaki bersurai kelam yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"nama?"

"kim taemin."

Taemin menjawab singkat sembari mencermati jonghyun yang tengah menulis namanya pada kertas yang dijepit di papan jalan.

"Tapi kalo kamu mau manggil sayang, gak apa-apa kok"

Jonghyun menggeleng takdzim saat mendengar serentetan kalimat akhir taemin yang sengaja ia ubah menjadi bisikan. Karena kalimat tersebut, taemin khususkan teruntuk dirinya.

"kelas?"

"biasa dateng juga. Masa, masih nanyain aku kelas berapa"

Dan taemin terkekeh kecil saat bisikannya mendapatkan balasan, lirikan tajam dari yang lebih pendek disitu.

"kelas?"

Taemin mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar nada jonghyun yang lebih tegas dibanding tadi.

"kelas 3-5"

Jonghyun menatap taemin.

"kenapa telat?"

Taemin masih setia dengan senyum cerahnya yang ia lemparkan pada si manis yang barusan berujar sedatar lantai di gimnastik sekolah mereka.

"gak ada yang bangunin. Papi sama mami lagi gak dirumah soalnya. Yang biasanya bangunin, kayaknya lagi ngambek juga sih. Gara-gara kemaren gua batal nganterin dia beli buku, kebentur sama jadwal futsal kelas. Udah kepalang janji duluan soalnya, sama anak kelas. Jadi, ya telat deh"

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha memperdalam pengamalan ilmu kesabarannya saat menghadapi salah satu makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang bentukannya seperti lelaki dihadapannya ini. Lalu, jonghyun pun mencatat alasan yang barusan taemin berikan di kertas pelanggaran –tentu hanya intinya saja, kesiangan. Setelah selesai mengurusi taemin, jonghyun berlanjut untuk mendata murid yang datang telat pada hari ini.

Setelah jonghyun selesai mendata seluruh murid yang terlambat, ia kembali ke depan. Berdiri di sebelah guru kim, selaku guru tata krama dan kedisiplinan, sekaligus Pembina komite kedisiplinan siswa.

"oke. Berhubung rumput di halaman belakang sekolah udah pada tinggi. Kalian dapet salam dari mereka. Semua yang baris disini, harus cabutin rumput di halaman belakang sekolah"

Ada beberapa gerutuan pelan yang terdengar oleh jonghyun. Walaupun sebagian besar, lebih memilih untuk diam. Berhubung yang berdiri disebelahnya adalah guru yang terkenal akan tingkat kedisipilannya yang tinggi.

"kalo gak mau nyabutin rumput dan sejenisnya, yang bisa disebut sebagai hukuman. Gak usah dateng telat, makanya. Konsekuensi. Ada sebab, ada akibat. Jadi, sekarang. Kalian semua ikut sama jonghyun. Dia yang ngawasin kalian, selama kalian nyabutin rumput sampe bel ganti pelajaran bunyi"

Guru kim bersidekap dengan mata yang menyapu seluruh wajah murid yang terlambat. Dan menggeleng saat melihat sosok yang selalu saja tampak dimatanya kala ia tengah berhadapan oleh murid yang terlambat.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki menjulang bermarga kim, yang bahkan melempar senyum cerah, saat guru kim menatapnya dengan jengah.

Hanya seorang Kim Taemin yang berani melakukan hal tersebut.

"jonghyun"

"iya, pak?"

Guru kim menatap jonghyun.

"awasin seluruhnya. Kalo sampe ada yang mangkir, langsung catet terus laporan ke saya. Biar saya suruh bersihin kamar mandi di deket gudang, yang setan aja males nongkrong disana. Saking baunya"

Ada gerutuan, bisikan, dan tawa tertahan yang kembali terdengar, selepas guru kim menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi. Jonghyun melirik barisan tersebut dengan cepat lalu menatap guru kim, lantas mengangguk patuh dengan mantap.

"siap, pak"

Guru kim pun undur diri untuk mengajarkan pendidikan jasmani bagi kelas 2. Setelahnya, jonghyun berbalik saat guru kim sudah tidak ada dalam ruang lingkup penglihatannya lagi, dan mulai mengambil langkah yang langsung diikuti oleh barisan para murid yang telat dibelakangnya.

Diiringi oleh dumalan kesal, bahkan beberapa diantaranya terang-terangan menyindir jonghyun dengan penuh rasa ketidak-sukaan. Jonghyun yang sudah terlatih untuk mengeraskan hatinya saat mendengar berbagai kontra akibat amanat dan tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya perlahan. Memenangkan kewarasannya dari amarah yang dengan nakalnya, berusaha merasuki ke dalam pikirannya.

"gak usah nyindir-nyindir gitu lah"

Jonghyun menoleh kecil, kebelakang, saat mendengar suara yang tak asing, menyambangi gendang telinganya.

"kalo gak mau dapet hukuman gara-gara telat, dateng pagian. Tadi aja, pas masih ada pak kangin, pada kicep. Berisik lu pada"

Dan jonghyun tak bisa untuk tidak menahan senyumannya saat lelaki tersebut, tengah menyuarakan pembelaan atas dirinya. Selepas itu, barisan menjadi hening. Karena, mereka semua tahu bagaimana tabiat dan kelakuan si lelaki bersurai kelam yang baru saja menyuarakan pembelaannya untuk sang ketua komdis.

Bel sudah berbunyi semenjak lima menit yang lalu. Jonghyun pun baru saja kembali dari ruang guru setelah ia melapor pada guru kim.

"lama amat, jong?"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil menjawab sapaan kawan satu bangkunya, Hwang Minhyun.

"banyak banget yang telat, emangnya?"

Jonghyun menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan sang ketua komite siswa, Kang Dongho, yang duduk didepan kursinya dan minhyun.

"enggak. Cuma pak kangin, nyuruh gue buat ngawasin anak-anak yang telat, pada nyabutin rumput di halaman belakang"

Kedua lelaki yang menjadi pendengar cerita jonghyun, kompak untuk mengangguk kecil setelahnya. Minhyun pun dengan sigap menyodorkan catatan biologi yang tidak sempat dihadiri oleh jonghyun karena tugas dari Pembina komitenya tadi.

"nih. Catetan biologinya. Lengkap, bos!"

Jonghyun tersenyum teduh lalu bertepuk tangan pelan.

"emang minhyun yang terbaik deh"

Keduanya pun terkekeh dan melanjutkan perbincangan dengan sesekali dongho yang ikut ambil bagian dalam obrolan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi kencang. Setelah guru park yang mengajar kimia keluar, murid kelas 3-1 langsung berpencar. Melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang langsung keluar, menuju kantin. Bermain ponsel, membaca buku, dan beberapa diantaranya, memilih untuk tidur.

"bawa bekel, jong?"

Jonghyun mengangguki pertanyaan dongho.

"iya. Gue mau ke saung perpus. Mau nyelesain tugas puisi dari mister choi. Mau ikut?"

Dongho dan minhyun menggeleng keras.

"lu aja, gih. Lagian itu puisi juga buat minggu depan. Masih lama"

Jonghyun terkekeh mendengar balasan minhyun sembari mendekap kotak bekalnya sekaligus buku tulis dan tempat pensil.

"ya udah. Gue kesana, ya"

Jonghyun pun keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan kedua sohibnya yang ia kenal semenjak masa sekolah menengah tersebut. Berjalan santai, sambil sesekali membalas sapaan yang dialamatkan pada dirinya.

Karena, biarpun ada sebagian yang tak menyukai jonghyun, berikut jabatannya di sekolah ini. Sebagian besar masih menyukainya dan menyebut diri mereka sebagai fans dari jonghyun. Jangan heran jika saat jonghyun membuka lokernya nanti akan terisi oleh beberapa buah coklat maupun makanan manis sejenisnya.

Ia pun menyapa guru byun, guru piket perpustakaan minggu ini, saat melihatnya tengah berjibaku dengan buku-buku dimejanya. Kakinya ia bawa menuju rak buku-buku sastra berbahasa asing yang letaknya sedikit terbelakang.

Bau kertas tua langsung menyapa indera penciuman jonghyun, begitu langkahnya ia hentikan tepat diantara rak sastra inggris dan sastra korea. Bibirnya, spontan menyunggingkan senyuman menenangkan, karena sejatinya jonghyun adalah seorang kutu buku, yang lebih memilih untuk melahap buku saat libur panjang musim panas, dibanding mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata.

Telunjuknya menyisir tulang buku dengan perlahan dan matanya mencermati setiap cetakan huruf pada tulang buku ringkih tersebut. Saat merasa ada buku yang bisa membantunya dalam tugas, jonghyun mengambilnya dan membuat catatan mental di otaknya, dimana buku tersebut diletakkan sebelum ia mengambilnya.

"sendirian aja, mas"

Jonghyun tersentak kecil saat dirinya yang semenjak 15 menit lalu sendirian, sembari membaca buku berbahasa inggris dan mengunyah kimbap buatan sang ibu. Kini sudah ditemani oleh sesosok lelaki ringkih bersurai legam yang tengah melempar senyum padanya.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha mengabaikan lelaki disebelahnya yang dengan seenaknya, megambil sebuah kimbapnya lalu memamahnya dan kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

"ngapain disini?"

"nemenin kamu, lah. Ngapain lagi?"

Jonghyun mendengus pelan lalu mencatat sesuatu di buku tulisnya. Kini, pikirannya terbagi. Antara mengerjakan tugas dari guru choi dan harus meladeni lelaki tinggi nan kurus disampingnya tersebut. Inginnya, jonghyun abaikan. Tapi, jika ia abaikan, pemuda itu kian menjadi dengan tingkah-polah kecil yang ia targetkan pada jonghyun.

"tapi, gak minta ditemenin, tuh"

Dan sekarang, lelaki bersurai legam itu bahkan menyisir surai coklat pekat jonghyun, setelah ia menaikkan kakinya, untuk duduk bersila dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap jonghyun.

"tapi akunya gak tega ngeliat kamu sendirian, jong"

Jonghyun menoleh dan menatap lelaki yang masih asik memilin rambutnya itu sebentar.

"biasanya juga, kalo istirahat gini. Kamu nongkrong di atap sama geng kamu"

Lelaki itu terkekeh sembari menurunkan tangannya dari kepala jonghyun. Dan beralih untuk memangku dagu dengan tangan membentuk siku yang ia tumpu pada pahanya.

"lagi males aja"

"tumben"

Si surai legam itu terkekeh mendengar balasan jonghyun.

"soalnya. Pas aku lagi maen sama mereka, suka ada yang kesepian gitu"

Jonghyun menoleh cepat.

"aku gak kesepian!"

Yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari jonghyun itu tertawa geli.

"lah? Emangnya aku bilang kamu kesepian? Kan enggak"

Jonghyun diam dengan bibir yang terbungkam. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan pipinya terbakar dan hal tersebut menciptakan gelak tawa yang lebih geli pada si surai kelam sebelah jonghyun.

"eh, yang. Udahan sih nugasnya. Masa aku yang ganteng gini, dianggurin"

Jonghyun hanya melirik taemin lewat sudut matanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan lelaki tersebut, dengan terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"dasar sesat. Lagi nugas, disuruh udahan. Orang belom selesai tugasnya"

Taemin hanya tertawa. Karena, merasa bosan akibat jonghyun yang lebih memilih untuk berjibaku dengan tugasnya semenjak tadi, kini ia sengaja membuat paha jonghyun sebagai bantalan kepalanya dan segera saja taemin memejamkan matanya. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya.

"kamu ngapain sih, taemin?! Aku tuh lagi kerjain tugas dulu. Bisa gak sih diem-diem dulu bentaran aja? Pecicilan banget, kayak cacing kepanasan!"

Taemin tergelak, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"aku diem tuh. Gak liat? Aku kan udah gak ngomong daritadi, jjong"

Jonghyun mengkesah, menggerakan paha yang menjadi sandaran kepala taemin pertanda tidak nyaman. Dan itu berhasil membuat taemin tergerak, bahkan hampir terjatuh mencium tanah dibawah saung tersebut. Untung saja si menjulang itu masih sempat menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"kamu, yang. Anarkis banget sih sama pacar sendiri!"

Taemin misuh-misuh sendiri sembari membersihkan telapak tangannya yang kotor. Jonghyun tersenyum geli melihat wajah taemin yang tertekuk.

"apa? Pacar? Ngaku-ngaku aja lu, cungkring"

Taemin terlonjak kaget dengan suara baritone yang berasal dari arah belakangnya. Ia pun mengusap dadanya yang berdetak cepat akibat terkejut.

Dongho datang dengan seorang gadis gemuk berkacamata yang mengekorinya dan gadis itu memilih untuk duduk disebelah taemin sembari mengulum senyum saat melihat wajah taemin yang tertekuk lebih dalam. Pertanda tidak suka yang sangat kental, dengan kedatangan mereka berdua. Apalagi saat dongho, dengan seenaknya, menjejalkan dirinya –yang tidak kecil, diantara taemin dan jonghyun.

"mas. Tadi gue ke ruang guru. Nanti pas jamkos, disuruh nemuin pak kangin. Mau ngomongin turun jabatan bulan besok"

Jonghyun memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat gadis bersurai pendek sebatas bahu yang baru saja berucap. Itu Kim Junghyun, adik bungsunya yang baru saja menjadi murid kelas 1 sekolah tinggi sejong saat musim dingin akhir kemarin.

"lu ngapain ke ruang guru, dek? Tumben amat?"

Junghyun yang tengah berbincang dengan taemin sembari memainkan ponselnya, menatap dongho.

"abis ngumpulin buku tugas anak kelas ke pak myungsoo, bang"

Lalu kembali lagi berbincang dengan taemin. Sepertinya tengah memainkan game yang sama, di ponsel masing-masing.

"serius, dek?"

"iya, mas—lah, goblok! Si anjir, malah kabur. Bukannya bantuin gua! Asu banget dah tim gua"

Jonghyun terkesiap kecil saat tiba-tiba adiknya berseru dan kalimatnya penuh dengan kata kasar. Sementara taemin hanya terbahak geli dengan dua ibu jarinya yang terus menekan-nekan lembut layar ponselnya.

"dek. Gue bilangin bunda ya, ngomongnya kasar gitu"

Junghyun menatap kakaknya dengan alis yang hampir bertaut lalu kembali lagi pada ponselnya.

"gak sengaja elah, mas. Lagi maen game namanya juga—bang! Itu gua, bego. Kenapa malah di tembak sih?! Gua keplak kepala lu lama-lama!"

Dongho yang diam memperhatikan permainan taemin dengan si bungsu kim, akhirnya melepas tawa dengan geli. Melihat si gempal yang wajah bulatnya memerah kesal memarahi si kurus taemin yang terus menggulirkan kata maaf sambil sesekali tertawa. Merasa geli juga sebenarnya mendengar gadis gempal, partnernya dalam bermain mobile shooting game itu memarahi dirinya seperti tadi.

"adek!"

"iya, mas. Sorry. Sorry"

"woy! Ndut! Cover gua. Gercep. Peluru gua udah mau abis ini. Ini tim kita, tinggal kita berdua doang lagi. Emang goblok banget tim kita, ndut"

"bentar-bentar. Lu dimana, bang?"

"di belakang meja yang ada vas bunganya. Cepetan. Gua dikepung nih sama 2 musuh"

"otw—anjing! Dia disitu—bangke. Kaget gua"

"gua juga kaget, bangke. Lu selow aja dong kagetnya, ndut"

"yeu! Orang kaget mana bisa selow sih, bang!"

Dongho tergelak melihat tingkah kedua orang yang duduk disamping kirinya itu. Jonghyun yang merasa gerah sendiri, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya. Karena niatnya yang ingin mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris, terancam berantakan akibat kedatangan 3 orang tersebut.

Jonghyun pun bangkit seraya mengusak pucuk kepala si bungsu untuk pamit, kembali ke kelas dan tak mengindahkan keberadaan taemin yang terus berucap tidak rela atas kepergian jonghyun. Dongho pun ikut pergi sambil terbahak geli, setelah ia sengaja menganggu junghyun yang tengah konsentrasi dengan game mobile-nya dan langsung disambut oleh makian.

"jjong"

"heum?"

"gak capek apa, diintilin sama si taemin melulu?"

Jonghyun menoleh, menatap dongho yang ternyata sedang menatapnya, penuh dengan penasaran.

"kenapa gitu?"

Dongho mencebik kecil. Yang langsung disambut kernyitan aneh terbentuk pada dahi jonghyun.

"enggak. Gua nanya aja. Seinget gua, pas kita masuk barengan di sini. Si taemin itu darimana datengnya, langsung menel ke lu gitu, jong. Dari jaman kelas satu sampe sekarang, tetep aja kemana-kemana, ngintilin lu terus"

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan dongho.

"terus juga, pas si ndut masuk. Kayaknya dia langsung akrab banget sama si taemin. Si ndut kalo gua liat, ke kantin kadang suka bareng sama gengnya si taemin. Lu tau kan isinya geng si taemin tuh sejenis sanggyun, sangbin, sama youngmin. Lu biarin aja gitu? Abangnya jadi ketua komdis. Adeknya malah gaul sama preman-preman macem mereka. Gua khawatir lu sama si ndut ikutan di cap jelek"

"eh. Gitu-gitu, taemin kan temen lu juga, dongho"

"iya. Tau. Tapi kan yang gua omongin barusan, fakta, jong. Iya kan?"

Senyum jonghyun makin tampak pada wajah teduhnya lalu mendorong kecil pundak kokoh dongho.

"ketos ceritanya kepo nih?"

Dongho mendengus lalu tangannya naik dan berakhir melingkar pada sepanjang pundak sempit jonghyun.

"gak kepo, jong. Cuma penasaran aja. Lu kan tau, si taemin sama gengnya itu dapet stigma jelek dari pas masih kelas satu dulu. Lu biarin aja gitu adek lu deket sama dia?"

Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk punggung dongho pelan.

"pak ketos perhatian banget sih sama gue. Udah bosen ngasih perhatian sama sewoon, yang malah merhatiin youngmin?"

Dongho menjitak kepala jonghyun dengan tangannya yang bebas sambil mengkesah. Yang dijitak kepalanya, terkekeh geli. Merasa puas sendiri, berhasil membuat dongho sebal dengan membahas, bahasan yang paling sacral bagi pemuda kang satu itu.

"jong. Kita ini, lagi bahas lu sama cungkring. Kenapa jadi bahas gua sama sewoon?! Ngalihin pembicaraan banget sih"

Jonghyun tergelak saat mendapati nada bicara dongho yang seketika, berubah menjadi gemas.

"sebenernya, dibanding ngomongin gue sama taemin. Enakan bahas lu, sewoon, sama youngmin sih, dong. Lebih berasa gitu gibahnya"

"jong. Sumpah ya. Lu itu sahabat gua dari jaman jebot. Lu bukannya ngasih gua semangat biar nge-gaspol si sewoon. Malah ngomong gitu? Untung gua sayang ya sama lu, jong"

Tawa jonghyun terdengar lebih geli dibandingkan tadi.

"lu juga. Ketua komdis sukanya gibahin orang"

Jonghyun mencibir dongho setelah tawanya mereda.

"biarin sih. Biasanya kan gue yang digibahin sama orang. Sekali-sekali, gue ngegibah kan gak apa-apa"

Dongho menggeleng lalu menjitak kembali kepala jonghyun.

"eh tapi, jong. Gua sering banget denger si cungkring bilang lu itu pacarnya. Lu beneran pacaran sama cungkring?"

Jonghyun menatap dongho dengan mata yang mengerling jahil.

"kapan taemin pernah manggil gue pacar, dah? Gue gak pernah merhatiin"

Jika saja dongho mau memperhatikan dengan cermat lelaki yang tengah ia rangkul itu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa wajah si manis bergelar ketua komisi kedisiplinan siswa yang akan menyerahkan jabatannya pada ketua yang baru bulan depan itu, merona tipis kala dongho mengangkat bahasan begitu.

Dongho terlihat berpikir lalu tak lama kembali menatap jonghyun.

"sering. Apalagi kalo didepan gengnya dia. Didepan adek-adek lu. Didepan gua, seungwoo, sama minhyun. Dia sering nyebut lu itu pacarnya dia. Lu kenal tuh bocah dimana sih?"

Jonghyun mengulum senyumnya.

"gue pernah satu sekolah sama dia pas sd. Terus, kita juga temen sekelas"

"dari kelas satu sampe kelas enem?"

Jonghyun mengangguk sekali. Dongho mengulas senyum jahilnya.

"apa jangan-jangan, lu itu mantannya si cungkring pas sd?"

PAK

Punggung dongho mendapat salam dari telapak tangan jonghyun yang bergerak spontan. Si pemuda kang meringis saat mendapatkannya.

"ya kali ah. Gue sama taemin pacar-pacaran pas sd. Ngerti aja enggak"

Dongho mencibir sebal ucapan jonghyun barusan. Masih dendam karena punggungnya mendapatkan tepukan keras dari si sulung kim.

"iya, sih. Gak heran. Makanya sampe sekarang jomblo terus. Gak ngertinya sampe sekarang ya, jong?"

PAK

Lagi, punggung dongho mendapat salam sayang dari telapak tangan jonghyun.

"jong! Anarkis banget sih! Anak manisnya bunda kahi, mah gak boleh anarkis begitu"

"dongho"

"apaan?"

Jonghyun menjulurkan lehernya, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga dongho. Keduanya pun sepakat berhenti di tengah tangga yang membawa mereka pada kelas mereka di lantai 2. Dongho pun reflek mendekatkan telinganya.

"kalo ikan lu dirumah nanti pada ngambang, gak pake nyawa. Itu gue, yang buat mereka kayak gitu"

Setelahnya jonghyun langsung meniti tangga dengan cepat. Meninggalkan dongho yang masih diam dengan wajah pongonya.

"woy! Jonghyun! Kim jonghyun! Nyari gara-gara lu sama ketos?! Heh! Bocah! Berhenti lu!"

Jonghyun mempercepat langkahnya dengan tawa yang berderai geli. Sementara dongho terus menyerukan namanya, menyuruh jonghyun berhenti.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya, mohon maaf belom bisa mewujudkan keinginan para pembaca untuk membuat sequel pada cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Ini cerita, saya post karena udah ngendep di folder hehehe. Ini dibuat karena teracuni oleh kedekatan mereka waktu position evaluation hehehe. Maafkan jika disini, mas imam internasional saya buat dia itu ooc. Tapi, kesini-sini saya ngerasa kalo emang mas imam jadi makin manis. Makin banyak sisi cute yang dia tunjukin. Apalagi pas di Night Goblin /astaga dia manis banget disitu/. Tapi tetep, aura imam internasionalnya masih berasa kok. Sayanya aja yang mabok sama tingkah cute dia dari beberapa account di IG hehehe.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.**

 **Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuiih/**

 **Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TaexBugi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taemin.**

 **Kim Jonghyun.**

 **Support : Kim 'Kangin' Youngwoon, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seungwoo, Kang Dongho, Jung Chaeyeon.**

 **Mentioned! PD101 S2 Members.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jonghyun berjengit kecil, saat tiba-tiba pundaknya ditempeli oleh kepala. Dan ia hanya bisa mengkesah pendek, karena hanya satu orang yang selalu berbuat seperti itu terhadapnya.

"lah, taemin? Tumben gak bareng 3 sekawan lu itu?"

Taemin tersenyum ramah pada seungwoo yang barusan berujar.

"lagi libur dia, ong. Lagi bener otaknya"

Taemin terkekeh menyahuti ucapan minhyun lalu melingkarkan lengannya sepanjang pinggang jonghyun.

"lu kenapa lagi? Ketauan sebat? Kena kemplang bokap lagi?"

Taemin mengangguk kecil atas pertanyaan Ong Seungwoo, yang memang adalah tetangga sebelah kirinya di unit apartment yang sekarang ia tempati bersama dengan sang ayah.

"gua lupa buang bungkusannya keluar. Gua malah ngebuang bungkusannya di tempat sampah kamar gua. Abis gua sama pak dokter yang terhormat"

"bloon lu tuh emang gak ada yang bisa nandingin, taem. Salut gua"

Itu dongho yang barusan berujar dan dengan seenaknya ia mengambil tempat di antara jonghyun dengan taemin. Membuat taemin misuh sendiri karena di pisah paksa saat tengah asik menggelayuti sang mantan ketua komisi kedisiplinan siswa tersebut. Dan mendapatkan tawa geli dari 3 sisanya yang memperhatikan kelakuan keduanya.

"dong"

"apaan?"

"gua kemaren liat paca sama sewoon lagi jalan abis balik sekolah. Nonton mereka. Lu tau gak?"

Dongho yang ingin menyuap ramyun cup ke dalam mulutnya, mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar celetukan taemin barusan.

"kemaren?"

Taemin mengangguki sahutan seungwoo. Jonghyun dan minhyun saling bertukar tatap lalu kompak menatap dongho dengan khawatir setelahnya.

"emang lu beneran ngincer si sewoon, dong? Gua nanya seriusan nih"

Dongho menatap taemin tanpa berkedip. Tangannya yang menyendok ramyun, bahkan masih menggantung. Ada hening yang terasa canggung disana. Membuat minhyun gerah sendiri dan akhirnya, menyepak tulang kering taemin dibawah meja. Membuat lelaki bermarga kim satu itu mengaduh keras.

"pak ketua padus anarkis banget, astaga"

Minhyun berdecak dan membuat taemin diam seketika, waktu matanya menyiratkan perintah untuk diam saat menyorot taemin.

Dongho terkekeh kecil lalu memasukkan ramyun tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"iya. Gua ngincer si sewoon. Bilangin sama youngmin"

Taemin menatap dongho lalu mengangguk kecil sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"kalo gak dapet gimana, dong?"

Dongho menatap seungwoo lalu tersenyum lebar.

"kan masih ada minhyun. Yang setia nungguin gua"

Minhyun mengenyit lalu tangannya naik untuk memberikan tepukan keras pada pucuk kepala dongho.

"astaga. Gak boleh kasar sama calon pacar, hyun. Gak baik"

"diem lu!"

Dongho tergelak bersama yang lain.

"siapa? Kak minhyun calon pacarnya bang dongho?"

Anak terakhir keluarga kim menampakkan dirinya dengan sebotol jus anggur ditangannya. Minhyun sedikit menggeser duduknya agar junghyun mendapatkan tempat bersama mereka.

"iya, dek. Doain ya supaya abang sama kak minhyun cepet jadian"

"dongho. Anjir. Apaan sih!"

"anjir-anjir, mukanya merah tuh"

"yeu! Ini mah gara-gara panas, bloon"

"iya. Kepanasan gara-gara hadep-hadepan sama calon pacar gini. Iya kan, yang?"

Junghyun menggeleng takdzim. Dongho yang suka melantur sudah bukan hal baru lagi baginya. Walaupun saat tengah berkumpul dengan anggota komitenya, dongho akan terlihat sangat berwibawa dan berkarisma. Tapi, dihadapan teman-teman dekatnya, dongho hanyalah lelaki pecinta ikan hias, yang suka sekali tertawa karena hal kecil, yang menurun pada adiknya, Kang Euigeon.

"lah? Kak minhyun kan lagi deket sama hyunbin, bang"

Minhyun menoleh cepat pada junghyun dan menyuruhnya bungkam, lewat tatapan matanya.

"hyunbin? Hyunbin—temen lu itu, dek? Yang sering kerumah?"

Junghyun mengangguki pertanyaan sang kakak pertamanya.

"iya. Yang sering maen ps sama gue, mas. Yang sipit—eh. Taedong juga sipit deh. Yang paling tinggi itu, mas"

Jonghyun menjatuhkan rahangnya, terkejut sekaligus takjub. Minhyun menutup matanya sembari menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Ia terlambat menutup mulut si gembul junghyun yang layaknya whistle-blower tersebut.

"lu tau orangnya, jong?"

Jonghyun menoleh pada dongho dan mengangguk.

"sering ngobrol sama gue malah. Sering maen kerumah soalnya. Kalo udah maen dirumah, biasanya baru pada balik sore"

Seungwoo menyanggah kepalanya pada tangan yang ia tumpu diatas meja. Matanya menatap datar minhyun yang kini terlibat perdebatan kecil dengan junghyun.

"kok gak pernah bilang ke gua, dongho sama jonghyun, ya? Padahal duduk aja gak jauh loh. Pulang sekolah juga suka barengan. Kemana-mana, berempat. Kok gitu ya, hwang minhyun"

"g—gak gitu, ong~"

Seungwoo mengangguk lalu menatap dongho. Keduanya bertukar tatap lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan kompak.

"cukup tau aja kita mah ya, ong"

Seungwoo mengangguk takdzim.

"ah. Ndut rese nih!"

"dih! Lagian kak minhyun gak bilang, kalo nih kakak-kakak belom pada tau"

Minhyun yang gemas, akhirnya mencubit pipi tembam junghyun.

"kan hyunbin, pasti udah bilang ke lu, dek"

Alis junghyun mengerut.

"bilang apaan? Hyunbin gak bilang apa-apa! Gue tau lu deket sama hyunbin aja, dari taedong, kak"

Minhyun mencebik sebal.

"monggo diklarifikasi, mas minhyun yang terhormat. Ketiga kawannya, sepertinya sudah mulai mengeluarkan taringnya" –taemin.

"heh!" –jonghyun, seungwoo, dongho.

Minhyun menatap satu-satu temannya lalu mengkesah panjang setelahnya.

"oke. Gue kasih penjelasan nih. Biar gak pada salah paham"

Minhyun menjeda ucapannya sembari mengambil alih jus milik junghyun.

"gue sengaja. Gak bilang ke lu pada itu, karena gue sama dia masih—apa ya? pendekatan? Ya pokoknya gitulah. Lagian, gue juga awalnya gak nyangka bakalan deket sama hyunbin. Lagian cuma deket doang kok"

Seungwoo mencibir pelan.

"santai kali, hyun. Lu kayak baru kenal sama kita sebulan-dua bulan"

Minhyun menjentik jarinya.

"justru itu, ong. Karena gue kenal kalian udah dari jaman sekolah menengah. Gue hapal brengseknya kalian tuh kayak apa. Gue gak mau kejadian lu sama si euigeon keulang sama gue ya, ong"

"anjing. Nyentek banget omongannya minhyun"

Lalu dongho terbahak bersama taemin. Membuat seungwoo melancarkan makian untuk keduanya. Sementara itu, jonghyun hanya terkekeh sembari mengusap-usap tangan seungwoo yang ada diatas meja.

"tapi, emang serius. Lu sama adek gua, belom jadian sampe sekarang, ong?"

Seungwoo menatap tajam dongho.

"diem lu, nyet! Gak usah nanya-nanya!"

Lalu meja tersebut kembali diliputi tawa sampai ada 3 orang gadis menyambangi meja berisi enam orang tersebut. Membuat tawa mereda secara perlahan.

"cari siapa—dek?"

Dongho bertanya dengan ramah pada para juniornya –gadis-gadis tersebut memakai name-tag berwarna putih, menandakan dirinya masih berada di bangku kelas 1, serupa dengan junghyun, itu.

"ca—cari—kak jonghyun, kak"

Jonghyun menukikkan alisnya. Taemin segera menumpangkan kepalanya pada tangan yang ia tekuk siku di meja. Agar lebih leluasa menatap salah satu gadis yang bermaksud menemui jonghyun.

"cari saya? Kenapa, dek?"

Gadis bersurai kelam sebatas dada yang dibiarkan terurai itu mengangguk.

"bo—boleh ngomong sebentar, kak?"

Jonghyun mengangguk sekali.

"ngomong aja. Ada apa?"

Semua yang duduk memasang telinga dengan siaga. Termasuk segelintir siswa yang duduknya tidak jauh dari meja yang ditempati oleh jonghyun dan kawan-kawannya.

"di—disini—banget, kak?"

Jonghyun mengernyit samar.

"emangnya, mau ngomong dimana lagi?"

Gadis tersebut terlihat salah tingkah.

"eung—maksud aku, berdua aja gitu. Aku ada perlunya sama kak jonghyun doang soalnya"

"bukan muhrim, dek. Nanti yang ketiganya setan. Gak inget apa sama ceramahannya pak yunho? Gua aja sampe hapal omongannya pak yunho kalo nge-gep ada yang pacaran di sekolah"

Meja yang tadinya hening karena kedatangan 3 gadis kelas 1 itu, berubah menjadi ramai dengan tawa akibat celetukan taemin yang sangat konyol. Karena, bagi mereka, ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada jonghyun, bukanlah hal baru lagi. Mereka sudah sering melihat ada orang yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka, dengan niat menemui jonghyun, lalu menyatakan cintanya pada anak pertama keluarga kim tersebut.

Jonghyun melirik taemin yang tengah berbincang kecil dengan seungwoo dan dongho, lantas bangkit setelahnya.

"ya udah. Mau ngomong apa? Tapi gak bisa jauh-jauh. Bener kata taemin. Saya gak mau kena masalah sama pak yunho. Soalnya bakal ngerembet ke pak kangin"

Taemin melemparkan senyuman puasnya pada gadis yang tengah berhadapan dengan jonghyun, saat melihat raut sebal yang ditunjukan oleh gadis tersebut. Gadis yang lainnya, memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada gadis yang ada didepan jonghyun. Dengan tangannya yang menjulurkan kotak tersebut pada jonghyun, gadis itu merendahkan kepalanya.

"aku suka sama kak jonghyun. Aku mau kakak jadi pacar aku, kak"

Meja jonghyun dan kawanannya hening seketika. Begitupun dengan beberapa meja yang ikut mencuri dengar. Beberapa orang yang ikut mendengar pernyataan cinta dari gadis itu pada jonghyun pun, rela menghentikan aktifitasnya. Taemin menatap jengah gadis tersebut lalu berdecih pelan.

"masih aja"

Niatnya hanya bergumam untuk diri sendiri, tapi nyatanya, gumaman taemin sampai pada telinga jonghyun. Jonghyun mengulum bibirnya. Sedikit salah tingkah saat berada pada situasi yang tak ia sangka akan menjadi seperti ini.

"eum—makasih udah suka sama saya, dek"

Mendengar balasan jonghyun, gadis tersebut mendongak. Menatap jonghyun dengan penuh harapan. Jonghyun tersenyum tipis.

"tapi, saya gak bisa bales perasaan kamu ke saya, dek"

Ada persimpangan di dahi gadis tersebut saat jonghyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"kenapa, kak?"

Jonghyun mengulum bibirnya yang terasa kering. Tiba-tiba saja, punggungnya terasa dingin dan itu menusuk. Seperti ada beberapa pedang imajiner berasal dari tatapan yang menusuk punggungnya, buah dari rasa penasaran para teman-temannya –dan adiknya, tentu saja, yang ia punggungi saat ini.

"dek" –dongho dan seungwoo

"hah?" –junghyun

"lu kenal tuh bocah padaan?" –seungwoo

"tau muka doang, kak. Kalo gak salah sih, mereka itu kelas 1-3. Sekelas sama si sewoon tuh, kak" –junghyun

Dongho melirik kecil junghyun lalu menjitak taemin yang tertawa tanpa suara disebelahnya. Karena mereka tengah saling berbisik. Agar tidak menganggu jonghyun dan 3 gadis dihadapannya.

"tapi, bang. Dia sering nitipin kado-kado kecil gitu emang ke gua. Nitip buat mas jonghyun"

Seluruh kepala menoleh pada junghyun.

"serius?"

Junghyun mengangguki ucapan minhyun.

"soalnya—saya gak bisa"

Keempat kepala murid kelas 3 sekolah tinggi sejong, kembali menghadap jonghyun.

Gadis dihadapannya terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban jonghyun.

"gak bisanya, kenapa, kak?"

Jonghyun menggaruk sisi belakang telinganya. Salah satu kebiasaan kecil yang akan ia lakukan jika merasa salah tingkah. Taemin tersenyum samar melihatnya.

"eum—ya—gak bisa, dek"

"mau fokus ujian? Ujian kan masih lama, kak"

"anjir dia nge-gas" –seungwoo

"emansipasi wanita. Ceweknya nge-gas pas ditolak" –minhyun

"gua suka nih cewek kayak gini. Tipe cewek tangguh tak mengenal hambatan. Gaspol pokoknya" –dongho

"lah? Abang gak jadi suka sama sewoon? Abang sukanya sama chaeyeon?"

"anjir. Si ndut suka bikin ngakak nih" –taemin

Dan bisikan-bisikan dibalik punggungnya, membuat jonghyun merasakan otaknya kosong. Bingung memikirkan ucapan apa yang akan ia lontarkan sebagai balasan dari gadis yang bername-tag Jung Chaeyeon ini.

"kak jonghyun?"

Jonghyun mengerjap. Ia pun mengkesah pendek.

"soalnya—soalnya, saya udah taken sama orang lain, dek"

Meja kembali senyap selepas jonghyun bersuara.

"gue salah denger gak, sih?" –minhyun

"jonghyun bilang apaan? Itu seriusan?" –seungwoo

"jonghyun taken sama siapa?" –dongho

"dek. Lu tau kakak lu taken?"

Minhyun menatap junghyun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan serius. Begitupun dengan 2 pasang mata yang lain. Sementara sepasang obsidian hitam, memberikan tatapan, suruhan untuk bungkam yang bersifat mutlak. Sinar jenaka yang biasa obsidian itu pancarkan, berubah menjadi serius dan dalam. Junghyun mengulum bibirnya lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"jonghyun bokis, ya?"

Seungwoo meragu. Dan itu serupa dengan 2 temannya yang lain.

"kata anak-anak, kakak belom taken sama siapa-siapa. Kakak, serius?"

"neng. Lu suka apa punya obsesi sama jonghyun, neng?"

Keempat kepala, memutar. Menghadap taemin yang sedaritadi tidak bicara, tiba-tiba bersuara. Dan suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar cukup berat saat ditilik oleh telinga jonghyun.

"eum—kak. Bukannya gue gak hormat. Tapi, gue cuma punya urusan sama kak jonghyun"

Taemin tersenyum lalu bangkit dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lesakkan pada kedua saku celana seragamnya.

"iya. Tau. Gua tau, kalo lu punya urusan sama jonghyun doang"

Taemin keluar dari kursi kantin dan mendekat pada jonghyun lantas merangkulnya. Jonghyun menatap taemin waspada.

"tapi, semuanya jadi urusan gua juga. Berhubung lu punya urusan sama pacar gua"

Kantin menjadi lebih senyap ketimbang saat chaeyeon menayatakan perasannya pada jonghyun. Chayeon berdesip pelan lalu tersenyum pada taemin.

"kak? Kakak yakin? Pacaran sama ketua komdis? Kak jonghyun ini tuh mantan ketua komdis loh, kak. Nah, kakak? Kakak sering keluar masuk bp sama kak sanggyun, kak sangbin, kak youngmin"

Taemin mengangguk lalu menurunkan tangannya yang tadi merangkul pundak jonghyun, beralih melingkar erat pada pinggangnya. Membuat seungwoo membolakan matanya saat menyadari hal tersebut. Pasalnya, hal itu taemin lakukan, tepat didepan matanya.

"lah? Emang kenapa? Ada peraturannya, kalo ketua komdis gak boleh pacaran, sama anak yang sering keluar masuk ruang bp, macem gua? Sanggyun, dia pacarnya kak taehyun. Mantan ketos 2 tahun yang lalu. Sangbin? Dia pacaran sama kak sungwoon. Mantan sektum komdis tahun kemaren"

Gadis yang memang sebal pada taemin –karena terpengaruh stigma warga sekolah, kini bahkan berani bersidekap.

"enggak sih, kak. Tapi—kayak gimana, ya? Mungkin bukan gue doang yang ngerasa. Faktanya, antara lo sama kak jonghyun itu kayak timpang. Kak jonghyun terlalu—tinggi?"

Junghyun dan dongho, kompak menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar ucapan chaeyeon. Sementara seungwoo dan minhyun, kompak saling tatap karena terkesiap. Tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang gadis di tingkat satu yang berani menatap rendah kakak kelasnya yang ada di tingkat tiga. Dan menyuarakan pemikirannya dengan lantang seperti itu. Padahal, ia hanyalah segelintir orang yang terkena doktrin 'taemin anak nakal'.

Taemin terkekeh pelan dengan tangannya yang mengerat di pinggang jonghyun. Hati jonghyun berdegup kencang. Siap mengantisipasi seluruh ucapan yang akan dilontarkan oleh lelaki yang masih setia merangkul pinggangnya tersebut.

"iya juga, sih. Tapi. Gua sama jonghyun udah pacaran dari sekolah menengah, dek. Gua sama jonghyun udah pacaran dari jaman gua masih polos sampe jadi anak bangor yang sering keluar masuk ruang bp, buat ketemuan sama pak kangin sama pak kyuhyun. Coba itung. Udah berapa tahun tuh gua sama jonghyun pacaran"

Dan tiga kepala lainnya, yang masih bertahan di kursi, kembali memutar pada junghyun yang masih bungkam. Namun, seulas senyuman terukir pada bibirnya. Membuat ketiga teman sekelas jonghyun saling pandang satu sama lain.

"dek. Itu taemin beneran?" –minhyun

"taemin gak lagi ngarang bebas, kan?" –dongho

"gak mungkin. Gua yakin taemin cuma akal-akalan doang. Dia kan suka menel sama jonghyun. Ini dia, cuma bales dendam nih sama tuh cewek. Lu denger kan tadi tuh bocah satu ngerendahin taemin gitu?" –seungwoo

Junghyun memperjelas senyumannya lalu bangkit.

"oh iya, chaeyeon"

Chaeyeon beserta tiga temannya yang lain lantas menatap junghyun. Begitupun dengan taemin dan jonghyun yang masih ada didalam rangkulan taemin. Jonghyun menatap adik bungsunya itu waspada. Lebih waspada dibandingkan saat ia menatap taemin tadi.

Pada saat ini, ia hanya berharap pada tuhan untuk diberikan kelebihan sebagai seorang mind-reader. Agar bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian saat ini. Termasuk pemikiran taemin dan junghyun.

"gue lupa bilang. Kalo mas jonghyun udah pacaran dari lama sama bang taemin. Dari gua sd kelas 6 kalo gak salah, mas jonghyun sama bang taemin udah pacaran"

Junghyun menandaskan jus anggur botolannya lalu tersenyum.

"dan. Lu. Gue rasa gak pantes ngomong gitu sama bang taemin. Gue tau, lu anak guru sini. Cuma, omongan lu barusan udah kelewatan, neng. Lu gak kenal bener-bener, siapa bang taemin. Gak usah ngomong hal yang biasa lu denger dari gossip. Kebanyakan ngegibahin orang sih lu sama geng lu itu tuh. Kasian gue liatnya. Prihatin tau gak"

Junghyun pun melangkah keluar dari kursi kantin yang tadi ia duduki.

"ayo mas. Ke kelas. Jangan deket-deket sama anak guru yang otaknya cetek kayak lobang di jalan deket rumah nenek. Nanti nular"

"anjir, junghyun. Aku padamu pokoknya, ndut. Abang padamu!"

Taemin bersorak heboh lalu membawa jonghyun untuk ikut bersama dengannya dan junghyun yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Meninggalkan kantin dan sisanya yang masih bertahan dengan keterkejutan atas satu hal cukup besar yang terungkap seluruhnya pada hari ini, saat bel yang menandakan istirahat berakhir akan berbunyi dalam 5 menit ke depan.

"jadi? Kalian itu, emang udah deket dari kecil? Terus karena kalian juga tetanggaan, sebelom taemin pindah ke apartment deket seungwoo?"

Jonghyun melirik minhyun yang tengah bersidekap, dan ditemani oleh seungwoo sekaligus dongho di sisi-sisinya. Perlahan, kepalanya ia anggukan.

"kenapa bisa lu pacaran sama taemin dari sekolah menengah, sedangkan kita semua sahabatan pas kenal dari situ? Kalo gitu, harusnya kita tau dong"

Taemin terkekeh-kekeh geli melihat jonghyun yang terlihat seperti pesakitan saat tengah diinterogasi oleh ketiga sahabat kentalnya ini. Apalagi saat mendengar pertanyaan seungwoo. Sadar akan hal itu, jonghyun menyikut pinggang taemin.

"bantuin aku sih"

"aku?!"

Jonghyun berjengit sementara taemin melonjak, hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat mendengar seruan dari seungwoo dan minhyun yang kompak.

"anjing. Jantung gua sakit. Eh. Lu berdua! Kalo mau teriak tuh bilang-bilang dulu kek! Suka gak nyantai teriaknya"

Dongho terkekeh geli mendengar omelan taemin, yang memang mudah kaget begitu.

"teriak mana ada yang nyantai, kuproy hongdae!"

Dongho terbahak mendengar omelan seungwoo barusan.

"anjir gua dikata kuproy. Kuproy mana ada yang ganteng macem gua. Ya gak, yang?"

"najis mugholadoh, taem. Stop panggil jonghyun yang-yang gitu. Gua geli"

Minhyun dan segala ketajaman lidahnya, sukses membuat taemin hampir mengacungkan jari tengah untuknya. Untung saja, imannya masih kuat.

"suka-suka gua, lah. Hyunbin aja, lu biarin suka modus, manggil lu sayang-sayang gitu"

Mata minhyun mendelik.

"si monyet. Tau dari mana lu?!"

Taemin menatap minhyun dengan pongah.

"tau lah. Lu pikir, si hyunbin mantep buat deketin lu, siapa yang nasehatin?"

"emang siapa?"

Taemin beralih pada dongho. Tatapan pongahnya berganti menjadi bingung.

"lah, mana gua tau"

PAK

Kepala taemin terdorong kebelakang karena dongho. Pemuda kim itu meringis, menahan sakit di lehernya akibat dorongan dongho yang terlalu 'bersemangat' tadi.

"anjing ya emang nih bocah satu. Gak ada faedahnya emang kalo ngomong sama lu. Pahala ngurang, nambahin dosa iya"

Jonghyun tersenyum geli menatap taemin yang kini gantian diinterogasi oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

Setidaknya, walaupun ini semua diluar kehendaknya juga taemin. Jonghyun bersyukur. Semua sahabatnya yang telah ia kenal hampir 6 tahun tersebut, tidak menolak keras hubungannya dengan taemin. Bahkan, jika ditilik dari pembicaraan mereka saat ini,

Ketiganya masih begitu penasaran dengan hubungan jonghyun dan taemin. Hingga taemin dengan lapang dadanya, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh minhyun, dongho, dan seungwoo secara bergantian dengan tingkat kesabarannya yang tinggi.

Apalagi saat dongho sudah mulai memainkan tangan-tangannya dengan kepala taemin yang menjadi objek akhirnya. Jonghyun hanya bisa mengembangkan senyum leganya melihat interaksi diantara keempat orang terdekatnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
